Tier Harribel
}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} |race = Arrancar |birthday = July 25''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, character file 76 |gender = Female |height = 175 cm (5'9") |weight = 61 kg (135 lbs.) |affiliation = Herself |previous affiliation= Aizen's Arrancar Army |occupation = Ruler of Hueco Mundo''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 486, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 487, page 17 |previous occupation = 3rd Espada |team = |previous team = Espada |partner = Emilou Apacci Franceska Mila Rose Cyan Sung-Sun |previous partner = |base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |resurrección ='Tiburón' |manga debut = Volume 23, Chapter 198 |anime debut = Episode 138 |video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 |japanese voice = Megumi Ogata |english voice = Laura Bailey |spanish voice = }} is an Arrancar and the former Tres (3rd) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army until the latter's defeat. Sometime after Aizen's defeat, she becomes the de facto ruler of Hueco Mundo. Appearance Harribel has olive skin, aqua green eyes, thick eyelashes, and short golden blonde hair; which she usually keeps messy with three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. It has a beige air filter on either side just below the trim. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw.Bleach anime; Episode 215''Bleach'' anime; Episode 273 The remnants of her Hollow mask consist of the sides of her face, her mouth, and an extensive area below and around her neck extending down to, and also covering, her nipples. She usually hides these remnants from view with her jacket. Her Espada tattoo is placed on the left side of her right breast. The location of her Hollow hole is in her lower abdomen where her womb would be.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, page 85 Her appearance before she became an Arrancar mostly resembled her released state, but most of her body and face was covered by white Hollow bones, and her weapon was part of her arm, but her hair and eyes were exposed.Bleach anime; Episode 274 Personality Harribel is calm, taciturn, level-headed, and analytical, preferring to not engage in combat: she is content with silently observing both parties until the fighting reaches its conclusion.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, pages 1-4 She strongly opposes the notion of killing others, especially if done to gain power,Bleach anime; Episode 284, only takes place in the anime. but when she is betrayed by Sōsuke Aizen, Harribel angrily attacks him, proving she can be quite aggressive and brutal.Bleach manga; Chapter 376, pages 1-3 Harribel cares for her Fracción, being noticeably upset when she senses their presences fading, and angrily assaults Tōshirō Hitsugaya seconds after their defeat at the hands of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, pages 6-7 Prior to her betrayal by him, she viewed Aizen and his powers in high regard.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, page 10 History Fake Karakura Town arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this episode are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Plot Arrancar arc Harribel attends the return of Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo after their initial intrusion in the Human World.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, page 4 Later, she witnesses the creation of Wonderweiss Margela.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, pages 12-13 Hueco Mundo arc Harribel attends Sōsuke Aizen's meeting about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 15-19 After Aizen warns the Espada to treat the intruders with caution, Nnoitra Gilga states they look weak, prompting Harribel to tell him if he had listened to what Aizen just said, he would have heard him state they should not take the intruders lightly. Saying this is not what he meant, Nnoitra, telling her not to get testy, asks her if she is scared. As Harribel gives him a cold stare, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez interrupts the brewing confrontation by attempting to walk out against Aizen's orders. Along with the other Espada, she sits silently while Aizen subdues Grimmjow with his Reiatsu to keep him in line.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, pages 4-12 After Aaroniero Arruruerie is killed, she observes the atmosphere of Hueco Mundo as Emilou Apacci asks her what they should do about his death.Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 9 and Ichigo Kurosaki fight.]] During Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, she and her Fracción, watching from afar, talk about the battle. When her Fracción begin to question what is going on in the battle, Harribel tells them not to worry about it. She says it is understandable for them to be frightened, for they are witnessing the battle of an Espada in his Resurrección form, and this is their primal fear, which they should value. Wondering if the one he is fighting is truly a Human, for she would never think the volume, concentration, and catastrophic nature of his Reiatsu would be a Human's, Harribel states the battle seems to be more like one between two Espada than anything else.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, pages 1-5 Fake Karakura Town arc .]] Along with her Fracción and the two other strongest Espada and their Fracción, Harribel is summoned by Aizen to the fake Karakura Town in order to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 10-14 When Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto uses his Shikai to trap the opposing captains, Baraggan Louisenbairn notes this. When Harribel says he is underestimating Aizen, he states she is underestimating him. As Baraggan decides to take control of the situation himself, Harribel and the others stand around and watch.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, pages 12-13 After the pillars which keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended, Harribel begins to fight against Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, pages 15-19 Drawing her sword, Harribel clashes with Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, pages 1-4 As they battle, she tells Hitsugaya she felt a disturbance in his Reiatsu, which occurred when Momo Hinamori arrived, prompting him to tell her he has no idea what she is talking about.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, pages 5-7 When Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun are defeated, Harribel unzips her jacket, revealing her rank as the Tres Espada. When Hitsugaya finds it difficult to believe she is only the third strongest Espada, Harribel, warning him she has not begun to show him the extent of her power, unzips the rest of her jacket to reveal her mask remnants. Acknowledging the seriousness of this fight against such a powerful opponent, Hitsugaya activates his Bankai as Harribel charges at him, forcing him to block.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, pages 8-14 When Hitsugaya crashes into a building below, Harribel, questioning if this is a captain's strength and wondering how Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun could have lost, releases her Zanpakutō. As Hitsugaya looks on, Harribel, raising her sword, delivers a seemingly fatal blow. Believing her enemy defeated, she says he is no match for her.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, pages 12-19 Seeing Yamamoto on the side of battle, she, approaching him, threatens to exact her revenge against him for taking the lives of her subordinates. When Hitsugaya appears behind her, she wonders how her opponent survived unharmed, prompting Hitsugaya to reveal he made an illusion of his image out of ice as a precaution once she released, the ice clone being what she struck down. Hitsugaya tells Harribel to not underestimate their strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, pages 4-7 As their fight ensues, Harribel reveals her ability to control water. Countering each other, she and Hitsugaya display their ability to manipulate each other's attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, pages 15-19 Dodging an attack, Hitsugaya tells her one faces the greatest danger when one uses their best attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, pages 2-6 Realizing they are both waiting for the battlefield to fill with condensation, Hitsugaya states neither will ever get anywhere if they are both after the same thing. When Hitsugaya states he has never used this technique in Bankai, Harribel asks what he is talking about, and Hitsugaya, bringing up his ability to control the weather, activates Hyōten Hyakkasō.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, pages 13-19 Staring up at the sky in amazement as it becomes filled with dark storm clouds, Harribel asks what this is. Explaining the ability, Hitsugaya asks for her name. After Harribel introduces herself and Hitsugaya states his name and rank, a hole opens in the sky, much to Harribel's surprise, and snow begins to fall. Explaining the ability, Hitsugaya states once all the ice flowers bloom, Harribel will die. As Harribel unsuccessfully tries to break free, the ice flowers encase her in a gigantic ice flower obelisk.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, pages 4-13 When Wonderweiss arrives, he lets out a high-pitched scream, which shatters the ice holding Harribel. Rising from the ice obelisk without any noticeable sign of injury, Harribel stares coldly at the shocked Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, pages 9-11 As Hitsugaya contemplates the words of Sajin Komamura about fighting alongside the newly-arrived Visored, Harribel, moving to attack him, is blocked by the Visored Lisa Yadōmaru and Hiyori Sarugaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, pages 6-8 Continuing to battle, Harribel fights three opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 14 After Coyote Starrk's death, Harribel continues to fight. Noticing their fight, Aizen, appearing behind Harribel, slashes her across the chest. As she expresses shock, Aizen states he is done with her, for it appears she is not strong enough to fight for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 15-22 When Aizen states he never thought he would be more powerful than all of the Espada he gathered, an enraged Harribel retaliates by stabbing him through the chest with her sword. As Aizen states dealing with her is such a pain, a surprised Harribel realizes she attacked an illusion and she has been stabbed from behind by the real Aizen. Stating he will never allow her to raise her sword against him again, Aizen withdraws his sword, sending Harribel plummeting into the city below.Bleach manga; Chapter 376, pages 1-5 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After Aizen's defeat and the deaths of Baraggan and Starrk, Harribel became the de facto ''ruler of Hueco Mundo. When an empire called the Wandenreich appeared, she was personally defeated by Yhwach and captured. The empire claimed Hueco Mundo as their dominion and another foundation stone to invade Soul Society.''Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 16-17 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Harribel possesses tremendous skill in swordsmanship, fighting on even grounds with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, a captain-level Shinigami and a famous swordsmanship prodigy. Harribel is ambidextrous, and can switch her sword from her right hand to her left.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, pages 5-6 She can defend herself from a Shinigami captain and two lieutenant-level Visored simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 15-18 Immense Spiritual Power: Even before becoming an Arrancar, Harribel possessed tremendous Reiryoku. As an Arrancar and one of the top four members of the Espada, Harribel is forbidden to release her Zanpakutō while inside the dome of Las Noches, for if she were to do so, her immense Reiryoku would be enough to demolish the fortress.Bleach manga; Chapter 345, pages 7-9 Her Reiatsu is golden-yellow.Bleach anime; Episode 226 Highly Perceptive Combatant: While a woman of few words, Harribel has proven to be an intuitive fighter. She can see through a person's demeanor to determine what they are thinking about. During the battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow, she noted how the two were similar, especially in terms of Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, pages 5-6 Her keen intellect and intuition is proven in her initial fight with Hitsugaya, where she saw through his icy demeanor and identified his concern for his lieutenant. She sensed a small wavering in Hitsugaya's Reiatsu when the arrival of Momo Hinamori concerned him.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 6 Master Tactician: Harribel held her own in a fight against Hitsugaya, who used his abilities to counter her own, by taking advantage of his attacks for her own purposes.Bleach manga; Chapters 357-358 Hierro: As the Tres Espada, Harribel has the passive ability known as Hierro. Even after having her body completely encased in ice by Hitsugaya's Hyōten Hyakkasō, Harribel emerged without any noticeable sign of injury.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, pages 9-11 She was also able to survive being cut down by Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 376, pages 1-5 .]] Cero: Charging a yellow Cero along her sword, Harribel can fire it in a very wide arc, following the arc of her sword swing.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, pages 15-16 Sonído Master: Harribel has demonstrated incredible speed in battle, initially outmaneuvering Hitsugaya to the point of forcing him almost completely on the defensive.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, pages 7 & 13 :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 149: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Harribel used one to travel to the fake Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 10-14 Zanpakutō : In its sealed state, Harribel's Zanpakutō, while not particularly long, is unusually wide, and has the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle, essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. Its handle is purple, and its guard is as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end, which Harribel uses to unsheathe it. The sword is longer than its sheath, and is worn horizontally on her upper back.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, pages 1-2 : : Pulling her sword back as it gathers yellow Reiryoku within the hollow portion of the blade, Harribel launches it towards her opponent in the form of an energy blade projectile.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, pages 6-7 She can keep the energy concentrated within the hollow portion of the blade, and unleash it in the shape of a ribbon when attacking.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, pages 9-10 *'Resurrección': Its release command is . Holding her Zanpakutō in front of her with the blade pointing down, Harribel, declaring the release command, is completely enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water which closes around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone, which Harribel cuts herself out of. In this form, her clothes and Espada tattoo are gone. Her mask remnants become a collar, with extensions covering her nipples. She gains spaulders on her shoulders, which bear a resemblance to shark fins, and two ribbon-like protrusions on her back. A thin, spine-like structure forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 16 Harribel wears a mini-skirt consisting of bones surrounding a dark undergarment. She wears a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves. Her weapon takes the form of a broad pata, which resembles an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard which completely covers her hand. The sword possesses gill markings along either side of the blade. Harribel loses her three braids, causing her hair to become messy, and gains two blue lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 3''Bleach'' anime; Episode 273 :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Harribel's natural abilities are enhanced. :*'Water Manipulation': Her primary ability in this form is the creation and manipulation of water. The water used for her attacks is generated by the gill markings on her blade.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 13 ::* Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 150: Harribel infuses her sword with Reiryoku, causing it to glow, and fires a high-force slash from her sword in a series of three shots. Upon contact, it can cause severe damage, cutting an opponent in half with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, pages 17-18 ::* : Pointing her blade out, Harribel boils any form of water which comes close to it, including ice, and deflects it around her.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 18 ::* Harribel can condense large amounts of water around her blade before firing it as a blast which resembles a shark tooth. She can fire multiple blasts in rapid succession with relative ease. The blasts strike with enough force to demolish houses. ::* : Harribel launches a rushing surge of water at her enemy. The torrent of water is large enough to cover several town blocks.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 358, page 1 Fracción Harribel's Fracción consists of three female Arrancar colloquially known as the .Bleach manga; Chapter 488, page 4 They were assembled during their time as Hollows, as Harribel believed in strength in numbers. * is a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia, one sky blue and one amber eye, with the latter having a red ring around it. Apacci's mask fragment is on the top of her head, with a horn in the middle. Apacci's Zanpakutō consists of the bracelets strapped to her arms. * is a dark-skinned Arrancar whose mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Hollow hole is positioned midway between her navel and breasts. Her Zanpakutō is a western style longsword. * wears a long white dress, with sleeves extending well past her hands. She wears two belts criss-crossing each other on her waist. Sung-Sun has long, flowing green hair, and three dots below her right eye. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her hair, and her Hollow hole is not visible. Her Zanpakutō resembles a sai. Appearances in Other Media *Harribel appears as a playable character in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 without her Resurrección. Her Resurrección first appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 7.Bleach video game; Bleach: Heat the Soul 6''Bleach'' video game; Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 *In Bleach: Soul Resurrección she can use , where Harribel fires a horizontal Cero from her sword in an arc. Harribel also has an ability called , where she fires dozens of water spheres at an opponent, as her Ignition Attack.Bleach video game; Bleach: Soul Resurrección *Harribel is also playable in Brave Souls in various appearances and different specials. In her Swimsuit form, her special is called Infinita Ola (Spanish for "Infinite Wave"), where she fires several missile out of her water guns. A unique form for Harribel appears in Brave Souls to commemorate the inclusion of the Can't Fear Your Own World light novel. Designed by Tite Kubo, this appearance mirrors Ulquiorra's own Hōgyoku-enhanced power, transcending Resurrección.Bleach video game; Bleach: Brave Souls **In this form, Harribel remains unmasked as in her normal Resurrección, and the lightning bolt-shaped marks on her face gain an extra jagged section while moving closer to her eyes, which glow bright blue. Her hair turns completely white, with several long braids reaching to her knees at the back and two bangs framing her face. Harribel gains two black-and-white, jagged, rock-like, long and roughly triangular ornaments on her head, one on either side, angled toward each other, with an additional section on each extending outward from her head, resembling ears. **Harribel loses most of her Resurrección armor and clothing, with her breasts and neck being covered by long strips of yellow Reiatsu, and her new armor is asymmetrical in appearance. Her left arm gains a black-and-gray gauntlet reaching from her wrist to her elbow, with the underside tapering off to the top of her arm in a slanted progression and with an additional small section on her tricep, and bears a medium-size gray-and-white, rock-like bracer resembling a crashing wave on her forearm; her fingernails are also visibly longer. Her right arm, conversely, is fully armored in the same black-gray material, with a large pauldron on her shoulder consisting of black, gray, and white rock-like material extending the full length of her arm which also resembles a crashing wave whose points reach the middle of Harribel's head - notably, her hand disappears into her new sword, which resembles the shape of her standard Resurrección blade but is composed of yellow Reiatsu concentrated around a large, gray hilt floating around Harribel's wrist and three thick white arrows extending outward to form the body of the sword. Her upper back gains a gray, shark-like fin whose base wraps around to the underside of her arms on her chest, and a small inverted black-and-gray triangle lies underneath her breasts, with two curving black markings pointing toward it on either side of her abdomen. Her waist has three long and wide white-gray strips of fabric hanging off either side and her back, with a dorsal fin-like segment on her lower back keeping them attached, the strip of fabric on her back has a large flare of yellow Reiatsu on the end, giving it the appearance of a shark's tail. Harribel's left leg is fully armored in black-and-gray material; her thigh bears three markings glowing with yellow Reiatsu that resemble the slats in her normal Resurrección sword, there are two dark gray bangles circling the base of her leg at the hip, her kneecap is adorned with a white-gray pauldron resembling the one on her left arm, and her calf bears a small gray wing with a curving membrane stretched between four limbs. Her right leg is less armored, with the gray-black material covering its length leaving the front of her thigh exposed, and has a single bangle circling the base at the hip, while another pauldron identical to the one on her left kneecap adorns her right. Her feet have gray-black material covering the top and tapering to a point around the middle of their length, but are otherwise bare, and have lengthened and sharpened nails. The Hōgyoku is bathed in yellow Reiatsu and floats in Harribel's widened Hollow hole at her pelvis, where her womb would be. **Harribel's special is called and consists of her gathering Reiatsu into her sword, which turns into a whip, before slamming the ground with it and unleashing several geysers of water on her opponent. Apocrypha Content which was written in novel format by an author other than Tite Kubo. Fake Karakura Town arc (Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED) The Human World transfer which was performed by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi switched Karakura Town in Soul Society with the fake Karakura Town, and when this happened, the Arrancar who had passed out with deep wounds were transferred to Soul Society. Having came from Hueco Mundo to Soul Society through a Garganta with Rukia Kuchiki to meet up with Ichigo Kurosaki after he finished his battle against Sōsuke Aizen, Orihime Inoue was led by Emilou Apacci and began healing their wounds. On Harribel's body, there were two deep wounds; one was a deep, straight cut, which went straight through the side of her chest, made by Aizen's Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu, and the other cut went from her back to her womb. The wounds could have lead to death, and no one besides Orihime possessed the ability to save the fallen Espada. After returning to Hueco Mundo via Garganta, Harribel and her Fracción looked upon the destruction which came from the various battles which took place.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 221-222 The Arrancar were greeted by Kukkapūro, the Hollow dog, whom they recognized as Yammy Llargo's companion. Feeling what was left of Yammy's Reiatsu, Harribel and the others determined the powerful Espada fought with all his might before dying. They realized the Adjuchas Hollows had detected their presence and would arrive shortly, for they were now able to approach Las Noches due to the absence of the powerful Espada. All four understood it would not be long before the fighting normal to the Hollows of Hueco Mundo would begin again. Harribel became distressed at the concept, for preventing it was her reasoning for joining Aizen, but now it would return, and she could not stop it from happening. Cyan Sung-Sun suggested now that Baraggan Louisenbairn was dead and Aizen was gone, she should rule Hueco Mundo in their place. Franceska Mila Rose and Apacci agreed it would be the best course of action, but Harribel disagreed, stating a fake sun could not bring light to the darkness of Hueco Mundo, and all which is truly needed is the silent darkness. Harribel began to make her way toward Las Noches, with her loyal Fracción following behind.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 230-231 Censorship Due to censorship, Harribel's design was modified slightly between the anime and manga. In the anime, Harribel's outfit is extended to fully cover her breasts, and her pants reveal less of her thighs, but when she attended the creation of Wonderweiss Margela, the underside of her breasts is visible. This implies the change to her outfit was made later. During the revealing of her Espada rank tattoo in the anime, the remnants of Harribel's Hollow mask are extended to cover the underside of her breasts. Notice the black stripe on the jacket which shows where the original bottom of the jacket was and where her original mask fragments ended. In her released form, her nipple coverings are extended to cover the undersides of her breasts, and extend around back like a bra. Her skirt is extended, with triangular points at the end, and the area of darkness underneath is expanded.Bleach manga; Chapter 339''Bleach'' anime; Episode 226''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 356''Bleach'' anime; Episode 273 Trivia *Harribel's aspect of death is sacrifice.Bleach Official Character Book MASKED''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 356, page 14 *Harribel introduces herself as the Tres (three) Espada, instead of Tercera (third). *Harribel's Zanpakutō technique, Ola Azul, was originally called before the release of Volume 41. *In Chapter 198 when Harribel appears for the first time and in Chapter 229 while she witnesses the birth of Wonderweiss, the remains of her Hollow mask peeking out of the upper brim of her collar are missing.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, page 4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 229, page 12-13 Quotes *(To Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun) "Don't worry about it. This is the battle of an Espada in his Resurrección form. It's not unreasonable for you to be frightened. That's your primal fear. Value it."Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 5 *(About Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's battle) "However, is the one he's fighting truly Human? I'd never think that this volume, concentration and catastrophic nature of his Reiatsu would be that of a Human's. It seems more like I'm watching a fight between two Espada." *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "How underwhelming. So this is all a captain amounts to."Bleach manga; Chapter 354, pages 18-19 *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "You stood no chance. With the bite of a shark, a dragon of ice shall sink beneath the waves."Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 19 *(To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "You are next. I will avenge my subordinates."Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 4 *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "If my water can become your own weapon, then the moment you realized this, you should also have considered the opposite possibility. That is the way of battle."Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 18 *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "Our existence is built upon the noble sacrifices made. Instead, you fall in battle from trying to protect your subordinates. My subordinates were not simply defeated. They left behind markers for me, on how to carry on the fight. If I had lost, my subordinates' sacrifices would have all been for nothing. I hold within me the resolve of those who sacrificed their lives." *(To Emilou Apacci) "We women are easy prey for the males. I brought you here because I thought that it would be better if we worked in a group, rather than working alone." *(To Emilou Apacci) "I don't want to become stronger through the power I gain by killing and sacrificing another. If I can't win alone, then I'll win as a group." *(To Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun) "No world is without sacrifices. But if we produce casualties, we would also sustain casualties of our own." Battles & Events References Navigation de:Tia Harribel es:Tia Harribel fr:Tia Harribel Category:Espada Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Female Category:Sonído Masters Category:Master Swordsmen